7 Crazy Things We Would Do Before Apocalypse Comes
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: “Karma-kun, mari melakukan hal-hal gila sebelum kiamat datang.” {AU;Fem!Kuroko}


kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

assassination classroom by yuusei matsui

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Karma- _kun_ , mari melakukan hal-hal gila sebelum kiamat datang."

Karma tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang perempuan di hadapan, "apa lagi sekarang?!"

"Hahaha," Kuroko ikut menertawai diri sendiri, "bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kita melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kiamat akan datang. Benar, kan?"

Karma hanya menatap Kuroko intens kemudian. Ia menggerakkan jemari lalu menyisir rambut _baby blue_ Kuroko yang jatuh di wajah perempuan manis itu ke belakang telinganya.

"Kau benar. Tantangan diterima."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama-tama?"

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya, "jangan terburu-buru, Kuroko. Mari bicarakan terlebih dahulu peraturan dari tantangan ini."

"Tsk! Memangnya peraturan itu perlu? Lagipula aku yang membuat tantangan ini, kenapa kau yang menentukan peraturannya?"

"Biar adil," Karma mencubit gemas hidung Kuroko, "kau keberatan?"

"Terserah lah. Tapi jangan membuat peraturan yang rumit."

"Tentu! Peraturannya gampang saja. Aku ingin kita melakukan tujuh hal yang aku tentukan. Satu poin, satu hari. Berarti jika kita memiliki tujuh poin, maka kita membutuhkan tujuh hari untuk menyelesaikan poin-poin tersebut. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Karma menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan, "mudah, kan?"

"Tujuh poin itu apa-apa saja?"

"Rahasia. Aku akan memberitahukannya satu persatu nanti. Tapi aku ragu apakah yang akan kita lakukan nanti adalah hal-hal gila atau bukan. Aku hanya ingin melakukan segala hal yang masuk ke dalam _to-do-list_ milikku. Aku ingin melakukannya bersama seseorang. Dan kebetulan ada kau."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan melakukannya sekalipun itu adalah hal bodoh. Asalkan aku melakukannya bersamamu."

Karma mendadak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kuroko, "oke. Nah, kebetulan sekali sedang hujan sekarang. Ayo kita ke _rooftop_ rumahku."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi, "untuk apa?"

"Tantangan sudah dimulai, kan?" Karma menyeringai.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti."

Kuroko segera bangkit dari ranjang empuk dan nyaman milik Karma dan ingin berlari ke luar. Tapi sebelum jemarinya berhasil meraih gagang pintu, Karma menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sungguh ingin bertelanjang seperti itu di rumahku?"

"Ah," Kuroko menilik tubuhnya yang sialnya tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun, "aku pinjam kemejamu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kuroko meraih kemeja yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Ia mengenakan kumpulan benang tersebut. Karma langsung saja bersiul melihat Kuroko yang memakai kemeja putihnya tanpa dalaman di baliknya. Kuroko sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan itu.

"Karma- _kun_ , cepat pakai celanamu!"

"Iya, sabar."

Setelah selesai menutupi bagian selatannya, Karma melangkah di depan dan diikuti oleh Kuroko di belakangnya. Satu demi satu anak tangga mereka tapaki. Setelah tak ada lagi anak tangga yang tersisa, Karma membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dan seketika pemandangan langit mendung dihiasi tetesan air tersaji di depan mereka.

"Kita akan melakukan apa?"

Karma membisu tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah meja yang dilindungi oleh atap gazebo. Terlihat piringan hitam berserakan di atas meja ditemani alat pemutarnya. Karma berdiri di sana sibuk memilah dan memilih piringan hitam. Kuroko menyusulnya dengan tubuh yang sudah bermandikan hujan.

"Hei, kenapa kau sibuk memilih piringan hitam di sini? Kau tidak merasakan langit yang sedang mengeluarkan ingusnya? Dan kenapa tadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Karma memicingkan mata sebal, "apa-apaan bahasamu itu?! Langit yang sedang mengeluarkan ingusnya? Akan lebih merdu terdengar jika kau mengatakan langit sedang mengeluarkan airmatanya. Kau merusak suasana."

Kuroko mendengus, "daripada merdu, penggunaan kata-katamu itu malah terdengar sendu. Aku tidak suka. Sama sekali!"

Karma mendengus jua, lalu membuang muka dan melanjutkan mencari piringan hitam yang entah berjudul apa.

" _Gotcha!_ " Karma seketika berseru setelah menemukan piringan hitam yang ia inginkan. Dengan segera ia meletakkan piringan hitam itu di atas alat pemutarnya. Perlahan, alunan nada mulai terdengar.

" _They're writing songs of love, but not for me~ A lucky star's above, but not for me~_ "

"Kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Begitulah. Tapi bukan lagu kesukaanku."

"Aku ingin kita berdansa dengan lagu ini. Sekarang dan di sini."

Kuroko melebarkan matanya, "jangan katakan ini salah satu hal gila yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Karma menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan, "mohon maaf. Ini adalah salah satunya."

"Serius? Di tengah hujan deras begini? Aku bahkan tidak memakai dalaman dan kau—" Kuroko menunjuk tubuh Karma, "kau bahkan tidak memakai atasan. Gila!"

"Bukankah kita memang akan melakukan hal-hal gila?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya diikuti seringai tipis yang terpampang.

"Hahaha," Kuroko tertawa, "hal-hal gila yang dilakukan oleh pasangan gila. Itu lebih tepatnya."

Karma mengulurkan tangannya, " _Veux-tu danser avec moi, ma princesse?_ "

" _Bien sûr._ "

Kuroko dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Karma dan menggenggamnya. Ia menggenggam bahu Karma dengan tangannya yang lain. Karma sendiri sudah memeluk pinggang ramping perempuan yang mau tidak mau harus ia akui adalah perempuan yang sangat ia cintai.

"Untuk perempuan gila sepertimu, kau cukup pintar karena mengerti bahasa Perancis."

Kuroko menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "sepele sekali kau ini. Sering berbagi kehangatan dengan orang yang jenius membuatku kecipratan ilmunya barang sedikit."

"Begitukah?"

Kuroko hanya memberi senyum miring sambil memandang wajah Karma yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat tampan karena buliran air hujan yang mengalir bagaikan _slow motion_.

"Seberapa sering aku berlatih dan melakukan ini, berdansa adalah hal yang sangat menyusahkan. Tidak pakai _heels_ saja kakiku terantuk terus-menerus, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana ketika aku berdansa dengan _heels_?"

"Tentu," Karma mencondongkan badannya dan mulai berbisik, "wajah datarmu akan berubah menjadi jeruk yang sangat kecut. Dan bibir merahmu akan mengerucut sambil sesekali memaki dengan suara yang sangat tipis."

"Hahahaha," Kuroko tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Karma, "kau pintar menebak, Karma- _kun_."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, tidak tidak tidak! Kau tidak cukup pintar karena kau tega sekali membiarkan kakiku terantuk sedari tadi."

"Dan aku tidak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh lagi seperti membiarkan kakimu naik di atas kakiku dan melanjutkan dansa ini dengan kakiku yang terasa berat dan sakit."

"Brengsek kau! Bukan hanya terlihat, tapi kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui selama aku hidup."

"Tapi dengan pria bodoh ini lah kau bermain-main dan bersenang-senang."

Kuroko mendadak menghentikan gerakannya, membuat Karma juga ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

Cup!

Kuroko mengecup bibir Karma sekilas, "ya, kau benar. Pria bodoh inilah yang membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta. Lagi dan lagi."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan lagi dansa yang sempat terhenti.

"Omong-omong Karma- _kun_ , sampai kapan kita akan berdansa? Aku mulai merasa muak dan tersindir dengan lagu ini."

"Seharusnya aku yang merasa tersindir."

"Hahaha, betul juga. Daripada aku, lagu ini memang sungguh kejam menampar telak dirimu."

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah tertawa lebar seperti ini."

"Betapa luar biasanya aku kalau begitu."

Kuroko hanya memukul pelan dada Karma membuat sang empunya terkikik.

"Hei, sampai kapan kita harus berdansa?" Kuroko mulai terlihat bosan dan mendengus.

"Sampai tubuh kita menggigil?"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab jika aku demam."

"Dengan senang hati. Aku akan menciummu agar demammu pindah ke tubuhku."

"Dan aku akan menciummu lagi agar demam itu balik ke tubuhku."

"Dan kita akan saling menyakiti, bukankah begitu?"

"Hahaha," Kuroko tertawa miris, "mungkin? Cinta bukan hanya tentang hal yang bahagia saja, kan?"

"Hahaha," tawa miris terdengar dari mulut yang lain, "bodoh! Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari aku."

"Kau yang bodoh! Mana ada orang berdansa dengan lagu menyedihkan seperti ini?!"

"Ada. Buktinya kita sedang berdansa dengan lagu yang bodohnya memang terdengar menyedihkan."

"Hahaha. Akan lebih baik jika kita berdansa dengan lagu My Heart Will Go On."

Karma mendelikkan matanya sengaja, "kau menyumpahi aku mati?!"

"Jack, aku mulai tidak merasakan kakiku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu sampai kakimu terasa kembali, Rose."

"Cium aku! Cium aku sekarang, kalau begitu!"

Tidak membalas dengan kata tapi melakukan aksi nyata, Karma mencium Kuroko dan menjilat bibir yang terasa asin karena air hujan yang mengguyur mereka sedari tadi. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah atap mendung yang meneteskan titik-titik air yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dengan segera.

"Kuroko, aku mencintaimu!"

"Ya, tapi aku lebih mencintai tubuh kita. Mari kita sudahi dansa gila ini. Bibirmu terlihat membiru."

Karma menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera mematikan alat pemutar piringan hitam tersebut dan bersama dengan Kuroko, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuruni anak tangga.

"Jadi poin pertama sudah selesai kita lakukan?" Kuroko bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Karma yang menuruni anak tangga.

"Ya. Tinggal enam poin lagi, Kuroko. Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk melakukannya."

"Aku juga…"

.x.

Siulan burung terdengar dari balik jendela. Mendengar alarm merdu berbisik di telinganya, Kuroko perlahan membuka mata.

" _Bonjour, ma princesse._ "

Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya sambil menguap ke arah sang empunya suara, "kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu. Mana bisa aku tidur jika mendengar dengkuranmu yang sama sekali tak terdengar merdu. Luar biasa mengganggu tidurku."

Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya, "benarkah?"

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hehehe. Maaf," dan Kuroko hanya tertawa malu membuat Karma mendengus.

"Urgh, kepalaku pusing sekali," Kuroko memijat pelipisnya perlahan sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Salahmu sendiri minum bir sampai lima kaleng. Kau harus menggantinya. Kulkasku sepi dan hampa tanpa bir."

"Aku bahkan cuma minum bir kaleng dan kau minta ganti?! Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika yang kutenggak semalam adalah Chateau Lafite 1787."

"Kau menghinaku?!" Ada sedikit nada tersinggung yang digaungkan Karma.

"Sama sekali tidak! Dan aku tidak mau berdebat. Mari kita lupakan perkara kulkasmu yang mendadak _feeling lonely_. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi saja? Aku ingin membasahi kepalaku agar segar kembali."

Karma menjentikkan jari, "ide bagus!"

Kuroko mendelik mendengar seruan Karma, "ide bagus apa?"

"Ini hari kedua, kan? Mari melakukan poin kedua!"

Kuroko memicingkan mata. Ia mendadak curiga jika kali ini mereka akan melakukan hal lebih gila dari kemarin. Senyuman Karma penuh kelicikan, soalnya.

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa?" Tapi Kuroko tetap saja bertanya dengan penasaran. Sungguh gila!

"Mari kita mandi dengan susu stroberi dan _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai pengganti airnya."

Kuroko diam sambil memasang wajah bingung yang kentara.

"Tenang, susu stroberinya sudah ada kok. _Vanilla milkshake_ -nya juga sudah kupesan sebelum kau bangun. Jadi kau tidak perlu bingung memikirkan hal itu."

Kuroko menggeleng, "bukan! Aku bukan bingung perkara hal itu!"

"Jadi?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku hanya bingung dan terus berpikir, semalam kau ada menghisap apa?"

Karma mendelik, "kau pikir aku sedang melayang-layang?! _Seriously?!_ "

"Soalnya tantanganmu gila! Mandi dengan susu stroberi dan… Apa tadi? _Vanilla milkshake?_ Mending kuminum saja minuman kesukaanku itu."

"Tapi bukannya kita memang akan melakukan hal-hal gila? Berarti tidak ada salahnya dong mandi dengan minuman kesukaan kita."

"Susu stroberi minuman kesukaanmu?"

Karma mengangguk, "iya. Kenapa?"

"Kalau itu adalah minuman kesukaanmu, mengapa kau seperti orang yang sedang sekarat perkara aku menghabiskan bir kalengmu?"

"Aku tidak sekarat. Aku hanya minta ganti. Kalau susu stroberiku yang habis, aku bukan sekarat lagi. Aku sudah di surga sekarang."

"Tapi stok susu stroberimu sudah habis sekarang. Bahkan susumu habis bukan karena kau meminumnya. Tidak mati?"

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "minum kok. Kulitku yang meminumnya nanti."

"Hahaha," Kuroko tertawa, "gila!"

"Memang. Kau juga!"

Kuroko mengiyakan, "ya ya ya! Aku pun. Makanya kita akan melakukan hal gila."

"Jadi mau mandi sekarang?"

"Tentu! Aku ingin menyegarkan kepalaku."

Karma bangkit dari ranjangnya dan sedikit melakukan peregangan sebelum ia menggendong Kuroko dengan _bridal style_.

"Loh, kau masih telanjang? Kau tidak pakai celana?"

Sambil terus berjalan ke kamar mandi, Karma menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, "kau juga masih telanjang."

Plak!

"Kenapa aku ditampar?!"

"Aku sedang menyadarkanmu tadi. Tapi kau sungguhan telanjang sedari tadi?"

Karma menghela napas bosan, "huh! Iya, Yang Mulia Kuroko. Aku telanjang, aku bugil sedari tadi. Ada yang salah?"

Karma menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongannya setelah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia segera menuangkan satu persatu susu stroberi dan _vanilla milkshake_ ke dalam _bathtub_.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah! Kau bilang tadi kau memesan _vanilla milkshake_ , kan? Tidak mungkin kau telanjang saat menerima pesanannya."

"Aku telanjang saat menerima pesanannya," kemudian Karma memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau gila! Kau tidak malu dengan tukang _delivery_ -nya?!"

Kuroko sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk Karma dengan makian yang bertubi-tubi terlontar dari mulutnya. Karma hanya bersiul dan tidak menggubris sambil terus menuang kedua minuman tersebut.

"Hei, jangan diam saja!"

Karma mendengus, "kau mau aku menjawab apa? Malu? Tapi aku tidak malu. Malahan tukang _delivery_ -nya yang malu. Wajahnya merah sekali tadi. Sambil senyum-senyum pula."

"Dia perempuan?!" Kuroko melotot ke arah Karma.

"Tidak, dia laki-laki kok."

Kuroko dan Karma mendadak diam dan saling berpandangan.

Plak!

"Kenapa aku ditampar lagi?!"

"Kau jangan coba-coba jeruk makan jeruk di belakangku, ya," Kuroko menunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah lalu menunjuk kedua mata Karma dengan jari yang sama, "aku mengawasimu."

"Siapa pula yang mau jeruk makan jeruk?!"

"Siapa yang tahu, kan?"

Karma mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko dan meletak tubuhnya ke dalam _bathtub_.

"Bangsat! Minumannya masih dingin, ya?"

"Hehehe, enak tidak?" Sambil bertanya, Karma ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan berendam.

"Lumayan."

"Kuroko, sini. Naik ke pangkuanku," Karma melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta Kuroko untuk mendekat.

Kuroko bergerak maju dan naik ke atas pangkuan Karma. Ia juga mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko menatap lurus mata Karma, "ya?"

"Bagaimana ya rasanya kalau kita bercinta di dalam _bathtub_ ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Mau coba?"

Karma memandang Kuroko dengan serius. Kuroko yang dipandangi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu?"

"Tidak, aneh saja karena kau menawari aku bercinta di dalam _bathtub_ yang penuh dengan minuman kesukaan kita."

"Tapi kau duluan yang bertanya soal melakukan seks di dalam _bathtub_ ini."

"Iya sih."

Lalu mereka mendadak diam. Hening menemani mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Karma- _kun_ , kalau kedua minuman kesukaan kita ini digabung, berarti namanya sudah beda lagi dong?"

"Bisa jadi. Namanya berubah jadi Vanilla Strawberryshake, mungkin?"

Kuroko memegang dagu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "atau namanya jadi Vanilla Squirtshake. Kalau kita jadi ngeseks."

"Pffft," Karma menahan tawa, "tidak. Namanya berubah menjadi Vanilla Spermshake. Lebih _ear-catchy_ , kan?"

Kuroko dan Karma saling berpandangan, "hahahaha," lalu tawa mereka meledak.

"Itu menjijikkan tapi memang terdengar lebih bagus, sih. Hahaha."

"Benar, kan? Aku sih tidak masalah kalau harus minum Vanilla Spermshake."

"Kau tidak merasa jijik? Itu kan sperma milikmu."

"Tidak. Atau bagaimana kalau kita minum Vanilla Squermshake saja? Ada cairan manismu juga."

"Hahaha, menjijikkan! Tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

"Kalau begitu kita harus bercinta terlebih dahulu."

Kuroko mengangguk, "boleh saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Aku serius."

"Kau tidak takut digigit semut?"

"Tidak, malahan enak dong kalau digigit semut. Nanti kalau kau menggigit putingku, semutnya ikutan."

" _Fuck!_ "

"Kau mau aku yang menggagahimu? Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku bisa mengambil dildo dulu di dalam koperku."

Karma diam.

"Aku ambil dildonya dulu ya."

"Terserahlah."

.x.

Geser ke kanan, geser ke kiri. Balik kanan, balik kiri. Kuroko terus mengganti posisi tidurnya membuat Karma yang sedang membaca merasa terganggu.

"Kau mau tidur atau menari di ranjang, sih?"

"Huh," Kuroko membanting selimutnya, "aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Lalu? Bukan berarti kau harus menari di sini dan mengganguku yang sedang asyik membaca."

"Kejam sekali! Lagipula kau sedang membaca apa, sih? Sampai sebegitu seriusnya."

Karma hanya menunjuk ke arah judul yang tertera pada sampul depan buku.

"Huh? The Art of War-nya Sun Tzu? Kau ingin berperang dengan siapa?"

Karma hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "menurutmu?"

"Jangan katakan kau akan berperang demi aku? Romantis sekali," ditambah dengan senyum tipis dan mata yang memejam serta jangan lupakan tangan yang saling menggenggam untuk menopang pipi.

"Sebegitu mudahnya kau mengganti kata kejam dengan romantis," Karma membuang muka sementara dari buku yang ia baca, "kau tahu, Kuroko. Kupikir kau adalah seorang _introvert_ yang sangat pendiam dan sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tapi semua itu mendadak sirna. Ternyata kau sungguh ekspresif."

Kuroko menggeleng, "kau salah. Aku yang sekarang ini bukanlah aku. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, kan?"

"Begitu, ya?" Karma bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Sudahlah, mari lupakan," Kuroko mengambil paksa buku yang Karma baca lalu menutupnya dan meletaknya sembarangan, "mari nonton film. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan bosan."

"Huh," Karma menyerah, "baiklah. Kau mau nonton film apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kau mengajakku menonton film tapi tidak tahu mau menonton film apa."

"Memangnya kau ada DVD film apa saja?"

"Banyak sih."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film Titanic saja?" Kuroko mengusulkan yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Karma.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku bosan. Aku sudah delapan kali menonton film itu."

"Aku sudah delapan belas kali dan tidak pernah merasa bosan sedikitpun."

Karma takjub mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Lalu mereka saling mengusulkan film yang akan ditonton tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjadi pilihan terakhir mereka. Saat berpikir soal judul-judul film yang lain, tiba-tiba bohlam di kepala Karma menyala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton Sleepless in Seattle saja? Pas kan dengan keadaan kita yang sedang tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Hitung-hitung juga menjadi poin ketiga hal gila yang akan kita lakukan. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus! Aku suka film itu juga soalnya. Dan aku baru ingat kita belum melakukan hal gila hari ini. Tapi menonton film itu tidak termasuk hal-hal gila."

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu adalah hal gila. Karena menonton drama kehidupan kita. Meskipun tidak keseluruhan, sih."

Kuroko hanya tertawa tipis. Karma sendiri telah memutar DVD Sleepless in Seattle lalu mereka diam sambil menyaksikan layar berganti dari satu adegan ke adegan yang lain. Sesekali mereka mengomentari alur cerita. Kadang Kuroko menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Karma ataupun sebaliknya.

Menit berganti jam. Film yang mereka saksikan berubah menjadi layar hitam kemudian. Sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan menonton film ini."

"Jadi lebih bagus film ini daripada film Titanic?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, "tentu tidak! Titanic lebih dari itu."

"Hahaha, kau ini terobsesi sekali dengan Titanic ya."

Kuroko menggeleng lagi, "kau salah, Karma- _kun_. Aku bukan terobsesi dengan Titanic-nya. Tapi aku terobsesi dengan kehidupan Rose."

"Kehidupan Rose? Maksudmu kisah cintanya?" Karma bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya."

"Tidak ada yang menarik dengan kisah cinta Rose, menurutku. Titanic menarik karena kapal itu tenggelam. Kisah cinta Rose dan Jack hanyalah bumbu. Apa yang menarik dari _sad ending_?"

"Hahaha," Kuroko menertawakan Karma, "karena bumbu itulah, makanan akan terasa lezat. Meskipun _sad ending_ , setidaknya cinta Rose dan Jack itu sangat tulus. Rose meninggalkan tunangannya demi Jack yang bahkan hanya seorang pelukis miskin. Bukankah itu indah sekali?"

Karma terdiam selama beberapa menit. Ia menatap Kuroko intens.

"Tapi Jack dan Rose tetap saja tidak bersama, Kuroko."

Giliran Kuroko yang terdiam. Hening mendadak datang menemani mereka.

"Kalau begitu," Karma yang akhirnya membunuh hening, "apa pendapatmu soal kisah cinta Sam dan Annie?"

"Mereka adalah Jack dan Rose _happy ending version_."

Lalu tawa terbahak-bahak keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Aku malas untuk mengakuinya, tapi yang kau katakan seratus persen benar. Aku jamin!"

"Hahaha, benar 'kan?"

"Ya," Karma menganggukkan kepala, "kau benar."

"Tapi, Karma- _kun_."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih iri dengan Annie dan Sam daripada dengan Rose and Jack."

Karma menatap Kuroko penasaran, "kenapa begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja karena mereka berakhir bahagia. Andaikan aku ini adalah Annie dan kau adalah Sam. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya denganmu. Aku tidak peduli jika kita adalah orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Aku tidak peduli asalkan hati kita saling tarik-menarik dan pada akhirnya kita bersama."

"Kita benar-benar Sam dan Annie di kehidupan nyata kok. Bedanya kita tidak bertemu di Empire State Building tapi bertemu di Tokyo Tower."

Mendadak Kuroko merasa nostalgia, "hahaha, benar juga. Aku ingat sekali kau sedang galau setelah pulang dari tempat pemakaman pacarmu. Kau bukannya pulang ke rumahmu malah duduk dan berjemur di taman Shiba sambil memeluk pigura pacarmu."

"Tsk! Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu. Kau membuatku sedih saja."

"Tapi kau tidak sesedih pada saat itu. Aku bahkan sampai khawatir melihat kantong matamu dan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya."

"Hahaha, benar juga. Aku bahkan menangis terus-menerus selama tiga hari. Padahal menangis itu sangat bukan aku. Dan bodohnya, kau seenak jidat menghampiriku saat merasa depresi seperti itu dengan menawarkan hal gila. Aku tidak habis pikir!"

"Hahaha, tapi kau tetap saja menyetujuinya."

Karma menggenggam tangan Kuroko tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko bingung dan menatap Karma meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Bukan, aku hanya bingung karena kau tiba-tiba melakukannya."

"Aku hanya ingin."

Lalu hening lagi.

"Kuroko."

"Ya?"

"Jadilah Annie-ku."

.x.

"Kau serius ingin berenang sambil telanjang?"

Kuroko memastikan sekali lagi kepada Karma. Dan yang Kuroko terima adalah anggukan pasti dari pria itu.

"Ya. Hari keempat dan aku ingin kita berenang sambil telanjang."

"Tapi ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi. Ini masih jam 5. Nanti saja ya berenangnya. Aku mau tidur lagi."

Kuroko segera ingin melenggang pergi tapi pergelangan tangannya langsung dicengkeram oleh Karma. Kuroko mendengus dan menatap Karma kesal. Tapi Karma hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tantangan tetap tantangan. Mari kita lakukan dengan penuh sukacita. Oke, Kuroko?"

Kuroko mendengus lagi sambil membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah, "terserah lah."

Lalu, mereka membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel di kulit. Pakaian berserakan di mana-mana.

"Sudah nih. Langsung nyebur?"

Bukannya menjawab, Karma malah bersiul melihat buah dada Kuroko yang tak tertutupi bra. Ia bahkan menelan ludah sekarang. Melihat itu, Kuroko menutup mata bahkan sebagian wajah Karma dengan tangannya.

"Jangan norak! Seperti kau tidak pernah melihat tubuhku saja. Dasar mesum!"

Karma melepas tangan Kuroko, "hahaha. Tubuhmu yang menggodaku, sialan! Mending kita langsung masuk ke kolam saja. Daripada penisku yang masuk ke lubang surgamu, kan?"

Plak!

Kuroko menjawab Karma lewat tamparan. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kolam renang duluan.

" _Asshole_! Sialan kau, Karma- _kun_! Ada esnya di dalam kolam ini?!"

"Hihihi," Karma ikut menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya dalam kolam, "iya. Segar, kan?"

Lalu tonjokan melayang di kepala Karma, "segar penismu?! Gila, aku bisa mati kedinginan!"

Kuroko segera memeluk dirinya sendiri. Karma yang melihat itu tak tega juga pada akhirnya.

"Ya sudah, kita akhiri saja. Aku takut kau kena hipotermia."

Kuroko menatap Karma dengan amarah, "dasar gila, kau! Mau membunuhku, ya?"

"Makanya, ayo kita naik."

Tapi Kuroko diam saja. Hal itu membuat Karma mendadak khawatir.

"Kau tak bisa bergerak? Kakimu membeku? Kuroko, biar kugendong. Bisa masuk penjara aku jika kau mati. Tidak! Aku bahkan bisa bertemu neraka jika kau kenapa-kenapa."

Plak!

"Kenapa aku ditampar?!"

"Untuk menyadarkanmu dari kepanikan. _See_? Aku masih bisa menamparmu. Itu artinya aku baik-baik saja."

Karma mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit berkat elusan sayang dari Kuroko, "kenapa kau suka sekali menamparku, sih?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau bodoh? Atau mungkin karena kau gila?"

"Cih, lebih gila mana dengan orang yang mau saja menuruti orang gila?"

Lalu, mereka tertawa dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. Tubuh mereka pun sudah menggigil dan bibir mereka mulai membiru.

"Jadi begini rasanya saat Jack dan Rose berusaha bertahan dari dinginnya air saat kapal sudah tenggelam. Begini saja rasanya mau mati. Sial!"

"Hehehe," Kuroko mengejek, "Jack, sudah mati rasa dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau sendiri, Rose?"

"Ini arwahku yang sedang bicara."

Dan Karma segera keluar dari kolam serta tak lupa menggendong Kuroko dan membalut tubuh wanita itu dengan beberapa handuk besar. Karma juga membalut tubuhnya dengan beberapa handuk dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Untung saja aku mencintaimu."

"Hahaha, tapi segar, kan?"

"Hahaha," Kuroko tertawa terpatah-patah dengan sengaja, "iya, ini segar sekali. Sampai rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik mulutmu itu."

Karma berhenti tertawa. Kuroko masih memasang senyum yang tak biasa; senyum yang diartikan Karma sebagai senyum ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Kau serius ingin mencabik-cabik mulutku?"

"Tidak kok," hening sejenak, "aku ingin mencabik-cabik kepalamu terlebih dahulu. Lalu, aku ingin menenggelamkan otakmu di samudera Atlantik. Betapa segarnya."

"Ampun, tuan putri! Mohon ampun!"

.x.

"Tenda?"

"Cek."

"Kantong tidur?"

"Cek."

"Lampu semprong?"

"Cek."

"Hmm, apa lagi ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah _camping_ , Karma- _kun_. Mana aku tahu."

Mereka sedang sibuk mengumpulkan perlengkapan _camping_ sekarang—lebih tepatnya hanya Karma. Ia dan Kuroko akan _camping_ di halaman belakang rumah Karma. Jika Karma sibuk mengumpulkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, maka berbeda dengan Kuroko. Ia sibuk menggerutu sedari tadi.

"Kenapa harus _camping_ , sih? Di halaman belakang rumahmu pula. Kan lebih bagus di hutan sekalian."

"Memangnya kau berani kalau kita _camping_ di hutan?"

"Berani. Kenapa harus takut?!"

"Tapi aku yang takut. Aku takut kau dimakan singa. Daripada singa, mending aku saja yang memakanmu."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha."

Dan semua barang sudah terkumpul. Karma dibantu dengan Kuroko yang sebenarnya ogah, mendirikan tenda dan menyusun kantong tidur di dalamnya. Mereka juga memasang lampu semprong dan menyusun beberapa kayu bakar. Setelah kayu bakar tersusun, Karma menghidupkan korek api dan membuat api unggun dari kayu-kayu tadi.

"Nah, selesai."

Karma dan Kuroko duduk berdampingan di depan tenda kemudian.

"Kita seperti _camping_ sungguhan di hutan, ya?"

"Sama asyiknya, kan?"

"Iya," Kuroko menganggukkan kepala antusias, "langitnya juga indah. Banyak bintang di atas sana."

"Tapi kau lebih indah."

Kuroko memukul dada Karma pelan sebagai balasan.

"Hei, aku serius! Kau bahkan lebih indah dari bintang yang bersinar paling terang di sana."

Karma menunjuk salah satu bintang yang sialnya memang lebih terang daripada yang lain. Kuroko mengikuti ke mana arah jari telunjuk Karma dan ikut menikmati pemandangan di mana ada bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit malam. Sungguh indah sekali!

"Jadi poin kelimanya adalah _camping_ di halaman belakang rumah?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kurang gila, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "ya. Tapi lumayan romantis. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan _camping_. Tapi begitu aku menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji, rasanya aku ingin tinggal selamanya di tenda ini."

Karma melihat Kuroko penuh antusias, "wah! Kalau begitu, tinggal saja di dalam tenda ini. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Malah aku senang. Aku akan pindah juga tepat di sebelah tendamu."

Kuroko mendadak ingin muntah mendengar penuturan dari Karma.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Kuroko?! Aku sedang tidak menggombal, aku serius! Dan apa pula _fake_ muntah-muntahan milikmu itu?!"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, "tidak. Hanya geli saja mendengar perkataanmu. Pindah di sebelah tenda? Pffft! Seperti orang bodoh."

"Memang. Aku ini memang bodoh. Kau puas?"

Hanya dibalas tawa mengejek oleh Kuroko. Karma kemudian mengambil satu bungkus _marshmallow_ untuk dibakar. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan mengambil satu buah _marshmallow_ lalu ia tusukkan di lidi yang lumayan tebal dan tentu saja sudah bersih.

"Nih," Karma menyodorkan bungkus _marshmallow_ kepada Kuroko yang dengan senang hati Kuroko terima.

Berbeda dengan Karma yang membakar _marshmallow_ -nya, Kuroko langsung memakan makanan tersebut tanpa membakarnya. Tidak hanya memakan satu, ia bahkan langsung memakan tiga buah.

"Kau lapar atau doyan?"

"Dua-duanya."

Lalu gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, kau ini!"

"Habisnya _marshmallow_ enak. Aku mana bisa menahan napsu untuk tidak memakannya."

"Iya iya," Karma mengiyakan, "tapi makannya pelan-pelan saja. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu makan. Aku juga tidak akan meminta lagi. Kau bisa makan semuanya dengan tenang."

"Bagus lah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya," lalu Kuroko memasukkan satu buah lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam tenda setelah makan beberapa _marshmallow_ —Kuroko yang menghabiskan makanan itu lebih tepatnya. Mereka tidak langsung tidur di dalam sana. Mereka kompak menatap langit-langit tenda.

"Kucabut perkataanku! Daripada _camping_ , lebih asyik berada di dalam rumahmu. Aku lebih suka tidur di ranjangmu daripada di sini."

Kuroko menggerutu lagi dan sesekali memaki. Karma tidak ingin menggubris hal itu dan diam saja mendengar segala protes yang terlontar dari mulut perempuan _baby blue_ itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, telinga Karma merasa panas juga.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengeluh, aku cium nih."

Kuroko berhenti sejenak, "ya sudah. Cium saja aku! Sekalian saja kita ngeseks di sini. Luar biasa, kan? Melakukan seks di dalam tenda. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya."

Karma tak habis pikir. Ia menatap kaget ke arah Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko menatap balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku serius loh," tambah Kuroko.

Karma memastikan lewat tatapan mata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko. Tanpa babibu, Karma langsung membuka jaketnya dan diikuti beberapa helai pakaian yang sudah berterbangan entah ke mana.

.x.

"Hei, sampai kapan kita harus _camping_ seperti ini? Sudah hampir satu hari loh kita _camping_."

Karma menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "sampai matahari terbenam. Lalu, kita akan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah."

Kuroko mendengus, "kenapa harus menunggu matahari terbenam, sih? Aku sudah muak duduk di depan tenda seperti ini. Aku mau nonton TV."

"Sabar ya, tuan putri," Karma mengelus sayang pipi Kuroko, "sampai matahari terbenam saja. Lalu kita benar-benar akan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kau bisa nonton TV sepuasmu setelah itu."

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala secara terpaksa. Mereka kemudian menunggu matahari terbenam sambil mendengar lagu I Don't Want To Miss A Thing yang dikumandangkan oleh Aerosmith.

Perlahan, matahari mulai terlihat tenggelam di ufuk barat. Membuang muka dari pemandangan yang terpampang, Karma menatap Kuroko intens.

"Kuroko, di hari kelima, aku ingin menciummu saat matahari terbenam."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karma, lalu tawa ia berikan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Merusak suasana saja."

"Hahaha," tawa digemakan lagi, "habisnya kau lucu."

"Sama sekali tidak lucu, Kuroko," Karma membuang muka.

Tawa berhenti terdengar, "iya iya. Aku minta maaf. Jangan merajuk begitu. Habisnya lucu saja. Kau 'kan tidak perlu meminta izin begitu."

Tapi Karma tetap saja diam tak membalas permintaan maaf Kuroko. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung saja membalik wajah Karma secara paksa agar melihat ke arahnya. Terlihat kemudian Karma yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Cup!

Kuroko mencium Karma tiba-tiba karena gemas melihat Karma yang merajuk.

"Apaan sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba mencium seperti itu?" Karma sibuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah membuat Kuroko yang berhasil mencuri momen itu tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha, aku gemas melihatmu merajuk seperti itu. Makanya kucium."

"Sialan! Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Harus tanggung jawab untuk apa?"

"Untuk hatiku yang tidak mau berhenti berdentum."

Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karma terlebih dahulu berhenti diikuti oleh Kuroko. Mereka lalu saling menatap sambil meneliti wajah masing-masing.

"Kuroko, bulu hidungmu keluar."

"Huh?" Kuroko mendadak menutup hidungnya, "serius?"

"Bercanda kok."

"Sialan kau!" Kuroko memukul Karma setelahnya.

"Hahaha," lalu hening sejenak, "Kuroko?"

"Apa?"

Karma menangkup wajah Kuroko, "boleh aku menciummu?"

Kuroko langsung menganggukkan kepala dengan pasti. Lalu, Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri telah memejamkan matanya. Bibir bertemu bibir. Mereka saling berciuman ditemani oleh _background_ langit senja yang dihiasi oleh warna jingga kemerahan.

Mereka masih menggelayutkan bibir sambil sesekali menghisap dan memasukkan lidah ke dalam gua manis mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepas penyatuan bibir tersebut dan menyisakan benang saliva yang lama-kelamaan putus.

"Kuroko, aku jatuh hati kepadamu."

.x.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita melakukan apa sebagai poin terakhir hal-hal gila yang kita lakukan sebelum kiamat datang?"

"Aku ingin kita bercinta."

Kuroko memicingkan mata, "kita 'kan sudah sering ngeseks. Kau mau kita pakai gaya berbeda saat ngeseks, begitu?"

Karma menggeleng, "tidak. Aku ingin kita bercinta. Bercinta di gunung Everest lebih tepatnya."

"Kau gila?! Waktu kita hanya sampai hari ini. Mendaki gunung Everest perlu waktu selama tiga bulan bahkan lebih. Memangnya kau bisa mendaki gunung tersebut hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam? Aku tentu saja tidak bisa. Aku menyerah," dan Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Karma hanya diam. Ia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kuroko yang berteriak kepadanya meminta penjelasan. Setelah beberapa menit menghilang, Karma balik lagi sambil menenteng sebuah lukisan. Kuroko bertanya-tanya dengan wajah bingung yang sungguh kentara.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini? Lukisan yang kubuat sendiri."

"Iya, tapi itu lukisan apa? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, bodoh. Cepat balik lukisannya!"

Karma mendecih tapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan Kuroko. Dan setelah lukisan dibalik, terpampang pemandangan gunung Everest yang sangat indah.

"Serius ini kau yang melukisnya sendiri?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang berbohong sekarang?"

"Wah," Kuroko bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati lukisan tersebut, "ini indah sekali. Aku seperti benar-benar melihat gunung Everest. Hebat sekali Karma-ku ini! Kupikir kau hanya bisa mengerjakan soal-soal matematika tapi kau adalah pelukis yang hebat juga ternyata."

Karma mencolek hidungnya dengan gaya sok keren, " _as expected from your_ Akabane Karma!"

"Cih! Menyebalkan."

Kuroko masih sibuk memerhatikan lukisan Karma bahkan menyentuh lukisan itu. Saking sibuknya, ia tidak merasakan Karma yang telah berdiri di belakangnya dan secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sial! Kau membuatku kaget."

"Hahaha," Karma tertawa lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko, "jadi kita bisa 'kan _making love_ di gunung Everest?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, "uh-huh. Aku ingin kita ngeseks di lantai dengan lukisanmu sebagai alasnya."

"Tentu."

Lalu Karma membaringkan lukisannya dan juga Kuroko di atas lukisan tersebut. Karma mendekatkan wajah mereka dan langsung meraup bibir Kuroko yang sengaja terbuka mengundang lidah Karma untuk masuk.

Saling menjilat dan menghisap, Karma kemudian bertamu ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan menyapa lidah Kuroko. Tidak hanya sekedar menyapa, lidah Karma juga menjabat lidah Kuroko dan membelit lidah itu dengan lidahnya. Bunyi kecapan merdu terdengar dihiasi oleh saliva yang jatuh ke dagu melingkupi pandangan mata.

Lidah dan geligi Karma turun kemudian menyapa leher putih Kuroko yang meminta untuk dihiasi. Kaos yang dipakai Kuroko sudah terbang entah kemana diikuti bra dan celana dalam; membuat Kuroko tak memakai sehelai benang pun sekarang.

"Hei, tidak adil sekali. Aku sudah bugil seperti ini tapi kau masih memakai celanamu. Tanggalkan celanamu itu."

Karma menurut saja dengan permintaan yang Kuroko lontarkan. Ia menanggalkan celana serta celana dalamnya juga. Segera, ia melanjutkan lagi perjalanan lidahnya. Ia menjilat leher Kuroko naik dan turun. Ia gigit leher Kuroko membuat sang empunya mengerang keenakan. Noda-noda merah berhasil Karma lukiskan di leher jenjang itu.

Tak berhenti malah semakin menjadi, Karma kemudian menurunkan lagi kepalanya. Ia menjilat puting kanan Kuroko yang sudah menegang. Kuroko yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya dapat membusungkan dadanya bagai busur.

Jilatan berubah menjadi hisapan. Gigitan juga ditambahkan. Kuroko memejamkan mata sambil mendesah keenakan menerima segala perlakuan mulut Karma di payudaranya. Tak hanya diam, Kuroko pun meremas dan mencubit putingnya yang lain menambah sensasi terbakar ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Karma- _kun_ , langsung masuk saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Iya iya. Kau tidak sabaran sekali."

Sambil meremas kedua buah dada Kuroko, perlahan Karma memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam surga dunia milik Kuroko. Karma mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya membuat Kuroko melenguh dan merasa lega.

Setelah beberapa detik menyesuaikan diri, Karma mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Kuroko juga tak mau kalah dan ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Desahan dan suara kulit yang bertemu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Keringat bercucuran di tubuh mereka. Kuroko masih memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan desah keenakan.

" _Fuck me_ , Karma- _kun_. _Fuck me! Deeper!_ "

Permintaan dikabulkan. Karma mengeluarkan sebagian penisnya lalu secara cepat memasukkannya lagi. Dia ulangi sekali lagi dan berhasil menumbuk titik nikmat Kuroko. Kuroko mendesah lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

"Ahn, Karma- _kun_. _More_ … _I want more._ "

"Mau lebih yang bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah gerak cepat sekali."

Kuroko menampar pipi kiri Karma, "sialan kau! Seharusnya kau jangan menjawabku seperti itu. Kau merusak suasana… aaah!"

Daripada berdebat, Karma lebih memilih menumbuk titik nikmat Kuroko lagi dan membuat Kuroko mendesah di akhir kalimatnya. Baik Karma ataupun Kuroko, mereka sama-sama menggerakkan pinggul secara cepat. Mereka ingin segera mencapai klimaks.

"Kuroko, aku akan keluar."

Kuroko hanya mendesah dan tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang diucapkan Karma. Melihat itu Karma mendadak gemas. Ia mencubit hidung Kuroko membuat Kuroko membuka matanya sedikit. Mereka saling menatap dengan bagian selatan yang terus saling menggempur.

"Kuroko, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini. Aku mencintaimu," dan Karma menghentikan desahan Kuroko dengan mencium dan melahap bibir merah yang telah membengkak tersebut.

"Aaah," Karma melepas ciuman mereka dan mendesah saat ia berhasil keluar.

Tak lama, Kuroko juga mengeluarkan cairannya dan mendesah sungguh kencang, "aaahhh. _Fuck_! Padahal kita gerak cepat, tapi ini seks paling nikmat yang pernah aku rasakan."

Karma hanya mengangguk pelan dan melepas penyatuan mereka. Ia berbaring di lantai bersebelahan dengan Kuroko. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap keringat di dahi.

"Ya, ini bercinta paling nikmat dan indah selama aku hidup sampai hari ini."

"Tapi ini akan menjadi seks terakhir kita, Karma- _kun_. Kiamat datang esok. Ah, tidak. Kiamat datang beberapa jam lagi."

Karma membuka matanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Bisakah kau menyebutnya sebagai _making love_ yang terakhir? Aku sakit hati sekali mendengar kau menyebut ini semua hanya sebatas seks. Seakan-akan sama sekali tak ada cinta saat kita bercinta."

"Jangan terlalu egois, Karma- _kun_ ," Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya, "kau bahkan sampai sekarang tak mau memanggilku dengan nama depan. Apa susahnya menyebut Tetsuya? Karena kau masih mencintai pacarmu yang mati itu? Siapa? Nagisa? Ah ya, Nagisa Shiota. Kau bahkan memanggilnya Nagisa. Sedangkan aku hanya sebatas Kuroko. Jadi mari kita menjadi orang asing lagi. Jangan memaksaku!"

Kuroko hendak bangkit dari lantai tapi Karma menarik tangannya membuat Kuroko terduduk. Karma menatap berang Kuroko.

"Lepaskan aku! Ini sakit."

"Jangan membawa nama Nagisa! Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu tentang hal ini?! Kau dan dia adalah dua perempuan yang berbeda. Setidaknya dia tidak sebrengsek dirimu yang hanya beberapa menit bertemu dengan seorang pria tapi langsung mengajak pria tersebut untuk melakukan seks denganmu."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kenapa? Kau tersindir? Benar apa yang kubilang, kan? Kau hanya perempuan brengsek yang lari dari kehidupanmu dan tunanganmu yang mengekang dirimu. Siapa namanya? Akashi Seijuurou, benar 'kan? Permaisuri Akashi yang terkekang _likes a bird in the cage_."

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku tidak akan menutup mulutku," Karma berteriak marah, "kau hanyalah perempuan murahan yang tak hanya melakukan seks dengan orang asing sepertiku tapi kau juga memintaku untuk menerimamu tinggal selama tujuh hari di sini. Mengajakku melakukan hal-hal gila. Ya, aku memang bodoh karena menyetujuinya. Aku lah yang bodoh karena mau saja menjadi tempat pelarianmu. Aku saja yang bodoh karena menerimamu yang sedang lelah dengan segala neraka yang dibuat oleh tunanganmu itu. Aku yang bodoh! Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta seperti ini kepadamu."

Karma melepas cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kuroko kemudian. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Ia mendadak diam. Kuroko sendiri hanya meneteskan airmatanya.

"Dan tambahan untuk segala ucapanmu, Karma- _kun_. Sei- _kun_ tidak hanya menjadi neraka untukku, tapi ia menjadi nerakamu juga. Ia adalah kiamat itu. Kiamat akan datang esok. Jemputlah ia dengan cintamu itu. Matilah kau dengan cintamu itu dan terbakar di dalam neraka sana."

Kuroko berdiri dan memakai satu persatu pakaiannya. Ia juga mulai mengemas segala pakaiannya yang lain dan juga barangnya. Karma hanya menatapnya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Namun, ia mendadak bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak bisa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak bisa!"

Kuroko hanya diam dan tetap mengemasi barang-barangnya. Meskipun Karma menarik tangannya dan mencoba menghentikannya, ia tidak peduli. Ia berusaha untuk segera mengemasi barangnya.

"Tega sekali kau melakukan ini, Kuroko. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KARMA! Aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tapi kau yang tidak mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu. Kau pikir tujuh hari yang kita habiskan bersama itu hanyalah kenangan taik kucing semua? Tentu tidak! Aku bahkan bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu di Tokyo Tower tujuh hari yang lalu. Aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan tujuh hariku bersama orang asing sepertimu. Tidak, kita bahkan seperti telah mengenal selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Kita saling bercerita segala hal yang kita suka. Kita tidur bersama. Kita berciuman. Aku menyukai segala hal yang kita lakukan termasuk tujuh hal gila yang kau ingin kita lakukan. Aku menyukai itu. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak, Karma- _kun_. Tidak sebesar itu."

"Saat kau mengatakan kau ingin bercinta di gunung Everest, kupikir kau benar-benar akan mengajakku ke sana. Mendaki ke sana lalu benar-benar bercinta di puncak Everest. Aku tidak peduli jika kita harus mendaki selama berbulan-bulan bahkan jika harus mendaki selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Biar kita berdua lari dari kenyataan dan mendaki mimpi kita di Everest. Atau jika kita tidak berhasil mendaki, aku tidak apa-apa mati di sana. Asalkan aku bersamamu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Biar kita mati di Everest yang dingin dan hilang tanpa jejak, asalkan aku mati bersamamu."

"Atau kupikir jika itu bukanlah gunung Everest, maka itu adalah gunung Fuji. Kita hanya perlu waktu tujuh jam ke sana. Aku tidak peduli jika wanita dilarang mendaki gunung itu. Biar Dewi Pencemburu itu kesal melihat kita berdua bercinta di sana. Atau kita bisa bunuh diri di sana seperti mayat-mayat yang lebih dulu tidur di gunung Fuji. Asalkan aku bersamamu. Tapi kau tidak mencintai aku sebesar itu, Karma- _kun_. Sama sekali tidak! Hiks!"

Kuroko menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan yang terlipat di atas lutut. Karma hanya diam menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang lewat jendela yang terbuka dengan gorden yang tersibak karena angin. Mendadak runtuh semuanya; Kuroko, Karma, dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

"Jadi kiamat benar-benar datang esok hari?"

"Ya."

Karma tersenyum miris, "ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mana bisa kita menghentikan kiamat. Benar, kan?"

"Ya," Kuroko bangkit dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Karma dengan matanya yang masih basah, "Kau benar. Boleh aku memelukmu sebelum kiamat datang?"

"Tentu."

Kuroko segera menubruk Karma dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Karma dan menangis sambil sesekali berucap, "aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai menangis karena aku," Karma membelai rambut _baby blue_ Kuroko lembut.

"Hiks, seperti déjà vu, ya? Tapi kalau dulu, kau yang menangis dan aku yang menenangkanmu. Sekarang sebaliknya. Hiks!"

"Kuroko, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Bahkan lebih besar."

"Kau akan menetap di hatiku."

"Kau pun juga di hatiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko. Hiks," Karma mengecup pucuk kepala Kuroko dan meneteskan airmatanya di sana.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama. Maaf, aku mencintai tunanganku juga. Tapi tidak sebesar cintaku kepadamu. Hiks, kau tenang saja."

Karma menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Karma- _kun_?"

" _Oui, ma princesse?_ "

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau memanggil nama depanku? Kali ini saja. Sebelum kiamat benar-benar datang."

" _Sûr_ ," Karma mengecup dahi Kuroko sebelum berucap, "Tetsuya, aku jatuh hati padamu."

Kuroko hanya menangis mendengar kalimat Karma.

"Tetsuya, aku juga punya satu permintaan."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kita berdansa dengan lagu But Not For Me. Seperti hal gila yang pertama kali kita lakukan dulu. Bisakah?"

" _With my pleasure._ "

Dan Karma segera membuka aplikasi musik di gawainya. Ia menekan play di layar dan suara Chet Baker berkumandang.

 _They're writing songs of love, but not for me._

 _A lucky star's above, but not for me._

Karma dan Kuroko mulai berdansa dengan mata yang masih basah.

 _With love to lead the way I've found more clouds of gray._

 _Than any Russian play could guarantee._

Kuroko mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Karma kemudian. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Karma yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dan mulai menangis lagi.

 _I was a fool to fall and get that way._

 _Hi-ho, alas, and also lack-a-day._

 _Although I can't dismiss the memory of her kiss._

 _I guess she's not for me._

Kuroko menengadah dan mereka saling menatap. Perlahan Karma memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kuroko yang memejamkan mata.

 _I was a fool to fall and get that way._

 _Hi-ho, alas, and also lack-a-day._

 _Although I can't dismiss the memory of her kiss._

Lalu Karma melepas tautan bibir mereka. Bersama dengan Chet Baker, ia menyanyikan lirik terakhir dengan lirih.

" _I guess she's not for me._ "

 **FIN**

 _p.s: hola, minna. nara is back! ada yang kangen gak? gak ada ya? oke. xD anw, kali ini aku bawain KarmaKuro buat kalian. sekali-kali Kuroko lah ya yang pasang banyak. jangan Akashi mulu. dan ini ff crossover pertamaku yeay i'm so happy! dan sebenarnya aku pengen curhat sedikit sih. i'm on up and down rn in my rl. dan kepikiran buat berhenti melukiskan cinta AkaKuro di platform ini. meskipun sulit sih hehehe. so hard to write your fav pairing when you're so "sick" in and outside. yet, keeps support me ya reader-ku yang tercinta yang kalau nge-review di ff AkaKuro kebanyakan bikin ngakak. you all makes my day luv luv luv you. and wish me all the best dan berdoa juga supaya aku gak stop to write AkaKuro. i really need your love tbh, all._

 _p.s.s: oh ya, aku ada bikin antologi in english gitu. poems/poetry di wattpad. cek ya di (naray69). main juga ke blogku karena aku sometimes write some poetry there in english. blogku (narayushioka69 . wordpress . com) atau cek di bio aja ya sekalian. last, maaf ya kalau ini panjang banget curcol gajenya. luv y'all. Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
